


Anything for love

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Community: nekid_spike, Episode Related, F/M, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 10:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11056866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Spike knows he'll do anything for her.





	Anything for love

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Anything for love  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Spike/Buffy Summers  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 108  
>  **Summary:** Spike knows he'll do anything for her.  
>  **A/N:** written for Day 29 for the phrase 'Anything for love' for the [Nekid Spike 30 in 30 Challenge](http://nekid-spike.livejournal.com/5087688.html) at nekid_spike

It burned down deep, this pain; it was raw never ending; he felt as if his insides were burning to ash. For a brief moment he couldn't help but wonder what had possessed him to not only agree to this but to actively pursue it. But then her face swam in front of him, her blonde hair a halo around her head and her eyes beckoning him. And then he remembered.

He did it for her.

Spike straightened up to his full height and braced him himself against the wave of immeasurable pain that washed over him.

He would do anything for love... for the love of her.


End file.
